


To be forgiven

by Hushka



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushka/pseuds/Hushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been several days since Kyoya last saw Tamaki.  Kyoya has no idea what will happen today when he sees him.  ‘Why?’ kept running through his mind.  ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!’ thinking out loud.  ‘Hurting the only person that I truly love’, is all that his mind can muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be forgiven

It seemed to be just a normal ordinary day at Ouran Academy but it was far from it. All of the members were getting ready to open except Mori and Hunny who were at Kendo practice and would not be present for their guests.

Kyoya was sitting in his corner, laptop opened, and typing away furiously trying to keep his mind off from the one person, the one person who he has betrayed, the one person who has given up his soul to and the one person he is trying to avoid with all of his might. Tamaki. It’s been several days since Kyoya last saw Tamaki. Kyoya has no idea what will happen today when he sees him. ‘Why?’ kept running through his mind. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!’ thinking out loud. ‘Hurting the only person that I truly love’, is all that his mind can muster. He wasn’t paying attention at all to his surroundings when Haruhi approached him and caused him to stiffen up suddenly.

“Kyoya … what is going on between you and Tamaki?” tilting her head slightly trying to get a glance at his eyes. “I-I’m not sure what you mean?” trying desperately not to stutter and to compose himself. “I’m not stupid Sem-pai!” hissing and keeping her voice down. “Since we’ve come back from our weekend trip, you two have been avoiding each other like the plague. Aren’t you two together anymore?” sighing waiting for an answer. Kyoya looked up, trying hard to hold back his tears, and looked the other way “It’s none of your concern Haruhi” he said in a whisper. “You need to get ready before we open” sounding somewhat stern so that she can get the hint and walk away before he breaks down. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders knowing that it’s difficult to get anything out of him and walked over to the Hitachi twins.

“I don’t know what is going on? Why are they acting like this? It’s sooo unlike them” she said with a quizzical look. Kaoru, on the other hand, understood completely as to why they are acting in that fashion. “I know” Kaoru said in a hushed tone. Haruhi and Hikaru both turned sharply towards him. Kyoya noticed the dead silence in the room. All of a sudden … “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” as everyone snapped their heads towards Tamaki who glared directly at Kaoru walking into the Music Room. If only looks could kill … he be dead for sure. Kaoru hid behind his brother for protection and Hikaru was quivering at the sight of Tamaki standing straight with a fierce look in his eyes.

Kyoya dropped the laptop on the table, leaped up and stood in front of Tamaki to stop him but it was no use. Tamaki shoved Kyoya to the side as he strode over to Kaoru. “Tamaki … STOP!” as Kyoya reached out to grab his arm. “It wasn’t all his fault … it was mine too” quivering under his lips. Tamaki sharply turned towards Kyoya. His flat violet orbs … the same eyes that have lost the sparkle, love and warmth. There is nothing but emptiness and without hesitation, “You know what? The hell with it! You are no better than my own family. I am sick and tired of giving all of myself and get shit in return. I’m not a fucking idiot as all of you believe me to be.” Deadpanned looking at Kyoya “All I ever wanted from you was HONESTY!” his eyes boring into Kyoya’s “YOU could’ve said something … instead you pulled this shit! But who am I kidding … all you ever cared about is yourself, your needs and your damn inheritance!” as he walked past everyone to the changing room feeling faint.

Dumbstruck! He has NEVER spoken that way and foul language…No way! What happened to this gentle soul? Well the cat’s out of the bag as the saying goes. Of course, Haruhi and Hikaru took them a minute but have put two and two together. “How could you?” as they said it in unison to Kaoru and Kyoya with furrowed brows. “Don’t blame Kaoru. It’s my fault. I-I was so angry with Tamaki that I left the bedroom and found Kaoru sitting by himself at the beach. One thing led to another (sniffle) and Tamaki found the scratches on my back the next day … I am so so sorry. I-I d-didn’t mean for any of this … I-I swear!” he cried out. “H-He then found my cell phone and read the t-text message from K-Kaoru (hiccup) I tried so many times to a-apologize and explain but he d-did nothing. He … he just stared at me not knowing what to say” and the tears began to roll down furiously. “I wish I could take it all back but I’ve hurt him … Oh god! My best friend, my boyfriend … my love …. I’ve ruined it completely.” By then, Kyoya fell on his knees with his hands to his face and cried his heart out. Hikaru and Haruhi didn't know what to say or do. Kyoya, the cold Shadow King, is nothing but putty. Haruhi stepped forward, bent over and hugged him tightly allowing him to release. Kyoya felt worse. It wasn’t enough.

Unbeknownst to the club members, Tamaki had been listening the entire time lying back against the door clutching onto his chest. His heart ached so badly, he wanted to run over to him and push Haruhi away so that he can hug him tight and tell him that he is forgiven for being stupid but he could not allow Kyoya know that what he did is quickly forgivable. He hated acting mean but he has no choice. ‘How else is he going to get through his thick skull that you can’t mess with people’s heart like that … especially mine’ he grimly thought as he kept listening to the conversation.

Kaoru cried behind Hikaru’s back, not knowing what to say. The red head turned around, fists clenched with a disbelief look in his yellow eyes “I can’t believe you … of all people … would do something like this … especially to boss … to Tono” Hikaru was choking at the words as he yelled at his brother. “P-Please forgive me … none of this was s-supposed to happen,” hanging his head low and the tears dropping like a broken faucet. “I can’t do this right now … I’m sorry but I can’t” as Hikaru walked away from his brother. Haruhi got up from the floor running after him and stopped him by the door. “Look! I know you’re hurt but please don’t do this too … there is too much pain right now … please, please don’t let me do this alone” Hikaru turned around looking at the tears; he lost himself in her eyes and caved. He gave her a tight hug … “Ok” breathing it through her hair.

At that point Tamaki walked out and flatly stated “Enough!” “The damage is done and we have to move forward. There is no point in trying to fix this right now. The doors will open in less than a minute and we definitely do not want to bring attention to ourselves.” He strode over to Kyoya and helped him off the floor. Kyoya looked into his eyes once again and for a minute he thought he saw the glint in his eyes but then it was gone. “Go get yourself cleaned up … you are a hot mess and we need you to be focused today … alright” he smiled gently. Kyoya nodded, not knowing what to say and left to the bathroom. Tamaki then walked over to Kaoru and stood in front of him. He pulled the red head into a hug and Kaoru began crying. He looked into his yellow eyes and smiled as well. Kaoru didn’t know what to do … smile back or cry some more. Instead, he cried some more. Tamaki pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to him. Haruhi, unconsciously, grabbed Hikaru’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Hikaru felt nothing but happiness throughout his body. He turned to her and kissed her forehead. Haruhi blushed at the feel of his soft lips.

Hunny and Mori walked in and both were looking disarrayed as Kendo practice ended sooner than they thought so decided to join. They were trying to figure out what happened while they were gone. Mori lifted Hunny up on his shoulders and walked over to their spot. He began feeding Hunny his cake to get their minds off as to what occurred. 

The doors opened and the girls began walking in but there was one member that caught Tamaki’s eyes. It was a guy. He was tall with handsome features.

Kyoya walked out of the bathroom and noticed the young man standing by the door. Tamaki approached him “Why … hello there … I am Tamaki Suoh … and you are?” as he directed his question to the unknown person. The boy turned around and his eyes met Tamaki’s. His eyes were a pool of emerald green, jet black hair slightly spiked to give off the bad boy look, soft complexion … Tamaki felt awkward. “My name is Arito Kaido and heard of the host club. However, I thought it was a host club for both girls and boys but I stand corrected as this is only for girls” astutely stating. “Well … you are welcomed to sit and enjoy the company” as Tamaki leaned a little closer “as we are all not what we seem” giving him a princely smile. Arito almost died of his beauty. However, Kyoya was burning up, his nails dug deep into his fist with jealousy and with a nasty vile taste coming from the pit of his stomach.

“Everyone … I wish to introduce Arito Kaido who is planning to join us today and see what it’s like to be in the host club” as he grabbed the young man by his waist. Arito immediately blushed and all noticed especially Kyoya. 

Kyoya stepped in and welcomed him … very stiffly I might add to break up the physical contact between them. Arito didn’t know how to take Kyoya but soon realized that the stare he was given was that of a mad jealous person. He darted his eyes between Kyoya and Tamaki and realized this was going to be fun. Haruhi approached Arito “Welcome” and gave him the natural smile bringing him back out of his thoughts. He smiled wide back and Tamaki noticed his pearly white teeth. Kyoya coughed abruptly bringing Tamaki’s attention back to him. “So … I understand that you thought this was for girls and boys” she inquired. “Yes … you see … I’m gay” some girls giggled while others gaped at him. Kyoya looked at him more sternly while his stomach was doing flip flops but was unable to say anything. “Even gay guys enjoy company too” and he smiled again.

“Well … in that case … why don’t I give you some company today?” as Tamaki held out his hands. Kyoya could not believe what his eyes saw … ‘this is not right!’ ‘He is mine not yours Arito … I will prove it to everyone!’ ‘This cannot be happening to me … I know Karma is a bitch … but I can’t allow ANYONE to take him from me!’ as he screamed in his mind going blind with fury.

Tamaki realizing that this was driving Kyoya crazy brought Arito over to the plush couch and sat down quite closely, which burned the crap out of Kyoya even more. Haruhi pulled Hikaru down and whispered into his ear “this does not look good … should we do something?” very concerned. “Nah … let it play out. They need to get over it” as he smiled at her. Haruhi melted when she saw deep into his eyes and her knees almost gave out. Of course the nice sensation didn’t last long when Kyoya, not paying attention, dropped his laptop on the floor by accident. ‘Great’ he thought stupidly. Tamaki looked over, excused himself from Arito and his lovely princesses and walked over to Kyoya. “What happened?” trying so hard not to show any amusement. “Nothing. I thought I had placed the laptop on the table and I missed” looking down ashamed. Tamaki bent down and picked up the laptop and handed it to Kyoya. “Umm … thank you … you may leave to take care of the guests as well as your new friend” as he looked up to see Tamaki and praying that he did not sound off too jealous pushing his glasses up. “Alright.” Tamaki reached out and fixed the collar of Kyoya’s jacket and smoothly allowed his hands to glide across his shoulders and down his arms. Kyoya slightly shivered feeling overwhelmed by his touch. Kyoya missed that so much and wanted so much more. Tamaki sat down next to Arito and whispered something in his ear, which made Arito smile widely.

************

The day had ended and Tamaki gave his goodbyes to all his precious guests. He approached Arito, while Kyoya is watching intently from his corner, and gave him a tight hug “So … do you think he’s about to die from jealousy?” as Tamaki whispered into his ear. “I would say so,” trying not to bust out laughing but holding onto Tamaki tightly. “I guess I will see you tomorrow then because it was definitely fun” holding onto Arito cheeks. Arito wanted to kiss him desperately but knew better. Arito accepted the invitation and left the club room. 

As soon as he stepped out of the Music Room he began to laugh. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi caught the laughter. “What’s so funny … hmmm?” Hikaru asked wanting to know what was going on. “Nothing really. Tamaki invited me today to make his boyfriend jealous and to teach him a lesson” he stated as a matter of fact. “You see … I’ve always known Tamaki was gay and I had asked him out way before Kyoya got in the picture. However, he turned me down gently telling me that he is in love with someone else by then I knew it was Kyoya. So when he approached me today about his cooky plan I accepted.” Staring at the three of them he continued “I asked him out again and to forget about Kyoya … he didn’t deserve you but was told yet again that he is still in love with him regardless of his screw up. You know … you should give Tamaki more credit” looking at Kaoru with a genuine smile. Kaoru felt weak all of a sudden and lost all thought on how to breathe. “Tamaki may act oblivious but I can assure that he is not … at all.” Waving his goodbyes he left them standing there totally speechless.

************

In the meantime, inside the club room Kyoya was anxious to talk to Tamaki. “Ta-maki … can I please talk to you?” trying so hard not to break down again. The young man turned around, walked over to him and stood in front of him waiting to hear what he had to say. Kyoya stood up from the chair and hugged him so tight almost knocking Tamaki down to the floor repeating the same words to him “I’m sorry … I’m sorry … I’m so sorry. I am an idiot. My emotions got the better of me and rather than talking to you I hurt you just like you said. I’m no better than your family” trying to hold back his tears. Feeling his heart beat a mile a minute Tamaki raised his hands, reached around and firmly placed it on Kyoya’s back. Kyoya leaned into Tamaki’s shoulder “Please forgive me … my heart hurts so much … I can’t take the pain anymore … please don’t leave me. I’m always alone and I don’t know how to let go of control because that’s all I know what to do. I’m always in control” as he sniffled. Kyoya looked up into his eyes “I don’t want to be in control anymore. I’m tired of it all. I just want to be with you … only you. You are the only person that knows me better than my own father, brothers or sister. You have always been there for me and I don’t want to lose that … please Tama-chan … please don’t leave me” as he broke down. Tamaki gently lifted his chin to see those onyx eyes that he has adored and loved for so long, leaned in closer and gently kissed his lips. Kyoya sighed so deeply and felt so weak that he thought he would pass out. “Let’s go and do not ask questions.” Kyoya nodded and both left.

************  
They arrived at Tamaki’s mansion. Stepping out of the limo, Tamaki held out his hand and Kyoya grabbed it as if his life depended on it. He led Kyoya inside the home, up the stairs and straight to his bedroom. It was very silent … too silent. Tamaki locked the door, stood in front of Kyoya, looking at him from top to bottom and back up to his eyes. Kyoya swallowed hard but remembered what Tamaki told him … do not ask questions. “You are beautiful even though you may not think that but you are” seductively whispering into his ear bringing shivers down Kyoya’s back. “Actually, the first time I met you I knew that you were the one I wanted. I had to learn to be patient and allow you to discover your own feelings about me” slowly undoing Kyoya’s tie. “My days and nights were filled thinking of you and what I could do to you” with a big grin, taking off his jacket as well as his own letting it drop to the floor. Kyoya was desperate to hold and kiss him fiercely. Tamaki leaned in closer and gently slid his hand up Kyoya’s thigh straight to his painfully stricken bulge. He took a deep sharp breath closing his eyes while Tamaki kept massaging. ’I don’t want to cum … fuck! It feels too good’ “I want you to feel how not to be in control.” Tamaki grabbed Kyoya’s neck placing his lips onto his. His tongue gracefully slid across the bottom lip asking for entrance and Kyoya gladly gave him access. When he felt his tongue inside his mouth, Kyoya moaned deeply. It felt so right. Tamaki led him to his bed without breaking the kiss and again leaned into him. By then the shirts and pants were off. Kyoya still had his boxers on while Tamaki never wore his. Tamaki was on top admiring Kyoya’s body, licking his lips and that’s when he pulled out a silk scarf, dragged Kyoya up to the bed and sat him up. Tightly Tamaki wrapped the scarf securely around Kyoya’s wrists to the iron clad bed. ‘Oh my God! He’s killing me with all this teasing. I want him so bad’ He wanted to scream, to say something but he knew better not to speak.

Now, Tamaki sitting back was enjoying the full view of his lover. Kyoya blushed furiously, waiting, and his erection standing tall. Tamaki crawled over to him and tugged at his boxers to pull them off. Kyoya could not throw his head back because he was flushed up against the headboard. He was watching Tamaki’s every move. “Aahh!” as Tamaki’s wet tongue slid up and down his cock. His cock was throbbing intensely but Tamaki placed a cock ring on his erection. ‘Why me?’ Kyoya thought over and over. Tamaki moaned slowly as he took his lover’s cock fully in his mouth again. Grabbing it and giving it a swirling motion. Up and down he went and Kyoya was about to explode but couldn’t. ‘Fuck me … this is nothing but torture!’ thrashing his head side to side. His breathing was very shallow and his body was out of control. Tamaki sat up and cradled Kyoya. “Don’t worry … this will end soon” kissing him fiercely. He tasted every inch of him while rubbing his erection up against Kyoya. The moans coming out of Kyoya’s mouth was enough for Tamaki to cum right on the spot. His tongue slid down Kyoya’s jaw to his neck, to his collarbone where he bit and sucked swirling his tongue and sucking again. Kyoya tried but it was no use to get himself free. “Mmmm … you taste so fucking good” rubbing his body against Kyoya. That’s it! Kyoya could not hold back any longer. “Please Tamaki … please … I want to touch you.” Tamaki’s fingers were placed on his lips to shut him up. Simply said “Not yet” and slid his tongue to Kyoya’s hardened nipple. He gently tugged, licked and finally sucked on it. Kyoya was gasping and moaning loud. His body was on overload. Realizing what was happening to Kyoya, Tamaki tugged at the scarf holding his wrists up and let him loose. 

Tamaki didn’t give Kyoya a chance, grabbed him and slid him underneath. He lubed his fingers and went straight to his entrance. Kyoya still a virgin was shifting uncomfortably. “Don’t worry … I will be gentle. Relax mon’ami … relax” as he kept the scissoring motion of his fingers in his entrance. Tamaki leaned back and lubed his erection. Kyoya stared at the beautiful sight before him knowing what was coming. Tamaki began kissing him passionately as he slightly lifted Kyoya’s hips up and gently began probing into the entrance slowly. Kyoya gasped in Tamaki’s mouth feeling the pain but kept kissing Tamaki to try and relax. Tamaki was fully engrossed within him. He moaned feeling the tightness around his cock. It feels so hot and so fucking good. He lay still for a minute to give Kyoya time to adjust. Finally, Kyoya whispered “please move” and that’s all it took for Tamaki. He began pushing in and out of him with such pleasure that he could cum at this moment. Tamaki slammed into him deeper searching for the spot that would break Kyoya. He found the precious prostate and hit it once. Kyoya yelped loud and thrusted his hips upward. ‘Damn that felt good’ Tamaki continually hit the bundle of nerves again and again. “Ngh! Please … more … faster!” Kyoya was on the brink; he couldn’t think, see or hear. He had no control whatsoever. Tamaki achieving his goal that Kyoya had let go of all control, he removed the cock ring and with one final thrust Kyoya came intensely hard shooting his cum up against his and Tamaki’s stomach. Tamaki soon followed suit. This was nothing like before … this was different. All those years of having control … gone. Kyoya went limp; breathing was shallow, his mind blank but his body feeling the intense release.

Tamaki eased out of him brushing his hair away from Kyoya’s eyes. “Why do you love me so much? I don’t deserve you. I’m such a (sniffle) terrible human being” Kyoya whispered feeling the choking of tears. Tamaki stared at him, caressing his cheek and showing off his princely lovely wide smile and simply stated “Why not? I love you more than anything. Let me show you how grand love is but you have to trust me.” He continued intensely and serious “I know that your family is important and so is working hard as the third son of Ootori but you have to ask yourself … is it really worth it? You will be successful with or without the inheritance. I just want you to be honest with me." He kissed him gently. "I don't ask for much ... well sometimes" as he gave a slight chuckle. “I love you Tama-chan … I really, really love you” as he cuddled up against Tamaki’s neck. Tamaki held him tight “and I love you Kyo-chan” tilting Kyoya’s chin to see him “… oh by the way, there’s no need to worry about Arito. Nothing happened.” Kyoya looked into his violet eyes filled with the sparkle, love and warmth; and he knew.

Kyoya began tearing because he knew that he was forgiven.


End file.
